Iluminame
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Mundo Alterno - Los enemigos atacaron antes de lo esperado, los chicos derrotados antes de tiempo... no hay evolución, no existe la esperanza en salir de ese extraño universo. Feliz Cumpleaños Lara-Luna n.n -Cap.2 Regreso al mundo -
1. Los enemigos adelantaron sus ataques

**Notas iniciales: **Este fict lo comienzo a redactar el 4 de noviembre del 2003, y creo que es mejor llevar un control de esto para ver si así comienzo a tener una idea de qué bicho es el que me pica en determinadas horas. Y es que con otros ficts pendientes simplemente me entraron las ganas de comenzar este proyecto y, aprovechando que ahora nadie me saca de la computadora, voy a ir armando el rompecabezas de ideas que tengo. También declaro que los personajes no me pertenecen (_casi todos _) y que este fict es otro Mundo Alterno. Tiene muchísima verdad lo que leí una vez: **el famoso _'Que tal si....'_ es muy interesante de explorar. **

Los acontecimientos a ocurrir se dan a partir del final del capítulo 12 de Digimon Adventure denominado _'La aventura de Patamon y la mía' _(Ni crean que me he aprendido los títulos, más bien me ayudo con una guía de capítulos que encontré en la red =P)

Y para finalizar este mini-relato aclaro que este fict es exclusivamente dedicado a _**Lara-Luna**_, por su () cumpleaños (), - además de una u otra forma siempre que pienso en este fict me acuerdo de ella... ¿Por qué será? =P -. Como ella sabe perfectamente que soy taaaaaan _rápida_ en actualizar entonces vamos a quedar en el trato de que publicaré un capítulo cada cumpleaños de ella, ok? XP

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Cuando los enemigos adelantaron sus ataques**

* * *

- Son sólo 7 seres insignificantes - se escuchó a una voz nada amigable, el dueño de la misma se servía en una copa un líquido rojo que bien combinaba con la parte interna de su capa.

- Pero tienen a esos digitales a su merced - comentó otro haciendo un inevitable ruido al caminar. Con el paso del tiempo ha tenido que acostumbrarse a no enredarse en su propios hilos. Y pobre del que ose a burlarse de su apariencia.

- Yo estoy hablando de los monstruos digitales - el tipo apenas dejó entrever una mueca fastidiosa mientras deslizaba su negra mano por el rostro gris - Esos patéticos humanos no son más que un estorbo para la auténtica batalla -

- No debemos confiarnos - insistió otro ser cuya voz podía romper los tímpanos al emitirla en un sonido más agudo - Según me he enterado si encuentran las etiquetas.... -

- ¡¡Las etiquetas al demonio!! Si Ebonwumon, Baihumon, Zhuqiaomon y el propio Azulongmon no pudieron contra nosotros mucho menos lo podrán esos perecederos -

- Hay algo que debes tomar muy en cuenta - observó un nuevo ser de apariencia tan amenazadora como ridícula pero su apariencia era lo de menos en estos instantes - Y ese algo es que gracias a la presencia de esos infames los digitales pasaron al nivel _bichito _(etapa _novato_) cuando habían estado durante muchos años en la etapa _indefenso _ (refiriéndose a la _'beb'_) y transcurrió mucho menos tiempo para que pasaran al nivel _'comienzas a fastidiarme' _(etapa campeón o evolucionado, como prefieran decirle) -

- A este paso... - murmuró el ser que había estado a punto de darle otro sorbido a su rojiza bebida.

- .... llegarán a la fase _'eres un problema' _(nivel perfeccionado ) en menos de un año - completó el tipo cruzando sus alargadas piernas verde fosforescentes que acababan siendo cubiertas por unas botas tan alargadas como amarillas.

- ¿Y qué está haciendo el inútil de Devimon? - indagó el que parecía el cabecilla de todos aquellos abominables digitales.

- Quiere atrapar a esos mocosos en una de sus ilusiones, el castillo, para _ finalmente_ acabar con ellos - al tomar asiento se escuchó el ruido de la madera golpeando contra la roca.

- Entonces están allá - observó el que tomaba de la copa - Lo mejor será que nos deshagamos de ese problema antes que en verdad sean una molestia -

Y el que parecía el cabecillas de todos, un ser envuelto totalmente de un color negro, fue el primero en levantarse rumbo hacia en donde siete inexpertos humanos enfrentaban una cruel batalla.

* * *

- El castillo desapareció - observó Taichi sintiendo cómo el corazón le palpitaba con fiereza. Y no es que fuera un cobarde, claro que no. Pero a decir verdad el estar envuelto en ese mundo extraño era para tener alerta a cualquier chico de 11 años que sólo había ido de campamento con sus compañeros de clases.

En el ambiente se sentía un frío tenebroso, un aire de peligro inimaginable parecía acercarse. Taichi y sus amigos aún no sabían que hacían en ese extraño sitio: primero estaban en un divertido campamento de verano (Sí, sería divino fastidiar a Yamato, asustar a Jyou, quitarle la portátil al pelirrojo, ser el fuerte e invencible ante Sora.... la pasaría simplemente genial!!) pero el chico Yagami no había logrado ni cumplir el primer objetivo cuando apareció aquella extraña nevada.

Y después.... y después... simplemente estaban en ese sitio.

_«Suerte que mi hermana no está con nosotros» _meditó el castaño mientras colocaba sus googles en su rebelde cabellera mientras inconscientemente tensaba los músculos de su cuerpo _«No quisiera someterla a este riesgo terrible»_

- Ha llegado la hora de la verdad - objetó un ser inmenso, parecía un ángel caído del cielo por estar envuelto en la maldad. Lo denotaba en especial sus alas rotas.

- ¡¡No importa el riesgo!! - Taichi intentó animar a sus aterrados amigos, sin saberlo había adoptado la actitud de líder en ese tiempo, y él sentía que si él desfallecía... todos lo harían - ¡¡Vamos a derrotarlo!! ¡¡Nuestras familias están esperando por nosotros!! -

Los demás asintieron al instante. Taichi, sin duda alguna, tenía ese carisma de mando. Sus palabras llegaban a la mente de los chicos y les incentivaba a seguir adelante, a pesar de todo.

Y la evolución de los digitales al nivel campeón fue al instante. Exceptuando claro está por el bicolor alado de Patamon quien en aquellos instantes atinó a no separarse de su humano, quien era el menor del grupo de niños que había aparecido.

Fuego, Hielo, Trueno..... todos los ataques eran desviados perfectamente por Devimon quien parecía querer concentrarse en un sólo objetivo: el menor de todos los presentes, el dueño del que hasta ahora no ha podido evolucionar.

Y con rapidez extendió uno de sus alargados brazos en contra del pequeño. Su hermano mayor nada pudo hacer para evitarlo, la desesperación y rabia ya lo habían envuelto.

Sólo alguien estaba lo suficientemente cerca para intentar evadir los ataques del negro digimon. Y sin cesar le lanzaba unos golpes llenos de aire, ataques realmente inútiles. Lo que quedaba demostrado que a Patamon le hacía falta algo más que ganas para poder enfrentarse contra Devimon.

_«¿Por qué sólo yo?» _ Patamon se preguntaba mentalmente aterrado _«¿Por qué no puedo digievolucionar?»_

Sin embargo sus ganas de proteger a Takeru no se esfumaron de su ser, por lo que ágilmente se interpone entre la mano negra y el atemorizado niño rubio.

Al instante Devimon tenía entre sus garras al pequeño ser digital. Y esto fue como un dispositivo para que Takeru sintiera un impulso fuerte en su corazón: una sensación que le animó a seguir luchando a pesar de lo adverso que se le mostraran las circunstancias. No podía rendirse, no debía rendirse!! Simplemente tenía que enfrentar a su adversario.

La mano de Devimon en la cual Patamon estaba encerrado comenzó a desprender un aura destellante, el corazón de Takeru palpitaba fuerte y lentamente al mismo tiempo... sólo faltaban milésimas de segundos más y su digimon sería sumamente fuerte, sólo era cuestión de seguir creyendo en sí mismo.

Y entonces....

_- ¡¡¡Martillo Ametralladora!!! -_

Las retinas azules del pequeño rubio iban sellando en su memoria, como metal enrojecido, cada segundo de lo que acontecía. Devimon había recibido un ataque. Y ese ataque se llevó consigo a su Patamon. Quien lanzó el ataque no era un amigo, sino otro enemigo.

- ¿Cómo se atrevieron? - Devimon reclamaba con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban mientras su cuerpo se desintegraba en miles de partículas que parecían perderse en la nada - Yo iba a derrotarlos -

- Estabas destinado a morir en este preciso día - contestó el autor del ataque incorporándose en lo alto de una montaña.

El ángel negro iban desapareciendo aceleradamente conforme se extinguía su vida digital, y con facilidad se distinguían unas blancas esencias pertenecientes al digital que no había logrado completar su evolución. Aquellas partículas blancas cayeron a los pies del pequeño como si fuesen los fragmentos de un cascarón.

Incredulidad inundó el corazón del niño.

Quizá... quizá todo era una pesadilla. Tal vez si grita fuertemente su madre vendrá a verle, le calmará con sus delicadas manos y le dirá que aún no ha ido al campamento en el cual verá a su hermano mayor.

Sí, eso era lo más seguro. Pero el grito no salía del niño.

Con seguridad al tocar esos fragmentos descubrirá que es un mal sueño. Entonces la pequeña mano de Takeru tocó esos fragmentos, los mismos que se unieron y formaron un huevo, sólo que de estructura metálica. Y el digihuevo se fundió al instante en el piso.

_«No es una pesadilla... _» los ojos azules se cristalizaron al instante ante esa horrible realidad _«No es un mal sueño» _

- Pa....ta...mon - musitó tembloroso sintiendo al instante dos gruesas lágrimas surcar por su rostro. En el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo había aprendido a quererlo con suma facilidad. Y ahora por su culpa él había.... - Patamon - pudo articular un poco más entendible pero igual de tembloroso e intentó tomar el huevo, pero este pesaba muchísimo y no se despegaba de la base.

- Vamos - Takeru sintió que era halago por alguien - No es el momento de llorar -

El chiquillo apenas vislumbró una explosión justo en el lugar donde él había estado. Un desgarrador grito finalmente salió de sus labios al imaginar el destino del huevo.

Yamato sintió su corazón encogerse. No soportaba ver a su hermano sufrir tan terriblemente y ahora más que nunca debía estar pendiente de él. Han aparecido muchos monstruos y Takeru no se había dado cuenta.

**- ¡¡¡Debo ir por él!!! - ** reclamaba Takeru intentando soltarse del mayor ** - ¡¡¡Patamon!!! -**

Los ataques seguían a Garurumon al ras. Y el movimiento brusco de su humano forcejeando con el menor le quitaba mucha velocidad.

* * *

Mimí gritó terriblemente al ver cómo Togemon bajaba su nivel abruptamente gracias al ataque que lanzaba el que parecía ser el cabecilla de todos. Y luego un rayo cayó sobre la verde digital que al instante se convirtió en una estatua.

_- Palmon - _suplicaba Mimí tocando temblorosa a la digimon. Y al igual que Takeru, alguien tuvo que halarla para evitar morir en manos del enemigo.

- No quieren saber de mi _Dulce Serenata_ - ese mono de gafas apretó su instrumento de ataque mientras perseguía al pelirrojo quien corría con todas las fuerzas que sus piernas le permitían y suplicaba en su interior que Mimí hiciera lo mismo pero la chica apenas podía caminar.

- ¡¡¡Mimí!!! ¡¡¡Vamos!!! - reclamó preso de la desesperación y, a pesar de ser más bajo que ella, tuvo la suficiente fuerza para levantarla sobre su lomo. Quizá la fortaleza que tenía era por no querer morir en aquel extraño universo.

Pero el recorrido del pelirrojo se vio interrumpido por un alto y delgado ser cuyo rostro estaba dividido en dos colores: blanco y negro.

- ¡¡Son míos!! - Piedmon exclamó deleitado y entonces sacó un manto.

* * *

- No mires atrás - le exigía Taichi y de cuando en cuando debía ser un tanto brusco al empujarla para que continuara, pero Sora creía no tener fuerzas.

- ¿Qué pasó con Piyomon? - exigía saber la pelirroja

Taichi sintió cómo las lágrimas le surcaban el polvoriento rostro: muy atrás de su camino estaban tallados en piedra la imagen de su naranja dinosaurio muy cerca de la ave rosada.

- No te detengas - Taichi apretó los puños y trató de mantener lo más que pudo su voz. De pronto sintió una sombra sobre ellos y por instinto ser abalanzó contra la chica de apellido Takenouchi. Luego no fue consciente de nada más.

- Pero qué patéticos humanos - observó el DarkMaster al instante que agregaba a su colección los dos muñecos más. Ya tenía en sus manos un pelirrojo, una pelirrosada, un cabello azul de lentes, un castaño y una pelirroja. - Para completar mi colección me faltan esos dos rubios -

* * *

- ¡¡¡Demonios!!! - exclamó Yamato cuando estuvieron a punto de chocar contra un Gomamon de piedra. Lo más terrible para el rubio era que no veía a ninguno de sus compañeros y todos los enemigos estaban acorralándolo.

- Son muchos para nosotros - musitó el lobo digital. El mayor rubio asintió muy a su pesar.

Con agilidad sorprendente Garurumon se escabulló entre la profundidad del bosque, el frío y lo espeso del lodo más las ramas de los árboles le dificultaba mucho la escapatoria.

Yamato sintió que los ojos le ardían terriblemente. Takeru había dejado de batallar contra él hace mucho rato, y lo peor de todo era que lo notaba tan vacío y decaído.

- Detente - el mayor Ishida le ordenó al digital quien cumplió al instante con la petición.

Takeru mira intrigado a su hermano quien sonreía débilmente al instante que dos lágrimas surcaron por su rostro.

- No sé lo que pase, pero trata de volver a nuestro mundo - le susurró Yamato. El menor estuvo a punto de abrir la boca pero el otro no le dejó hablar - Me encantó mucho volver a verte. Eres mi hermano y por ti daría hasta mi vida. Por ahora sólo perdóname -

Takeru parpadeó un par de veces más confundido y luego sintió un terrible golpe que lo hizo caer del lomo del digital y lo dejó inconsciente.

Yamato bajó de inmediato y luego de ocultarlo entre unos arbustos tomó una rama seca y en el lodoso piso rápidamente comenzó a dibujar caracteres japoneses, luego le sacudió la melena dorada al pequeño y de inmediato volvió hacia su digimon.

- Por favor corre, Garurumon, corre como nunca antes y alejémonos de aquí -

El viento golpeaba su rostro con mayor fuerza conforme el lobo digital adquiría más velocidad. Yamato sabía perfectamente que sea cual sea el rumbo al cual se dirigieren los van a perseguir y los van a atrapar. Sólo suplicaba en su interior que en su mundo estén buscándolos.

_«Tienen que estar buscándonos» _se animó a sí mismo _«Llevamos ya semanas en este mundo y **deben** estar buscándonos»_

De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al igual que su recorrido.

- ¿Te gusta mi manto? - preguntó el ser de cara bicolor.

Yamato vio que esa pésima combinación de payaso con mimo tenía en su cintura unas pequeñas marionetas de sus amigos, como si fuesen muñecos de vudú.

* * *

- Esto es terrible, inesperado y muy terrible - el ser caminaba hacia donde las huellas del lodo le guiaban - No sospeché nunca que los Amos Oscuros atacarían a los niños elegidos. Incluso los temibles de Vandemon y Etemon se les unieron -

Fácilmente se percató que las huellas se detuvieron, pudo ver de inmediato el inmenso hueco en donde había caído alguien y como había sido arrastrado hacia esos arbustos. Quizá algún sobreviviente se encontraba oculto. La base de datos apretó el antiguo pergamino que portaba.

El anciano tosió un par de veces tratando de mantener la calma. Si alguien sobrevivió lo más seguro es que estará confundido y perturbado. Lo que debía de hacer era de guiar al único destinado para que encuentre al integrante faltante de los niños elegidos. De seguro que dos emblemas podrán hacer más que uno. La profecía no se estaba cumpliendo y el futuro era totalmente incierto.

Justo cuando Genai iba a dar un paso hacia el frente una voz le detuvo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Base de datos -

El anciano se volteó sin temor alguno hacia el enemigo que él mismo había enfrentado hace muchos años atrás.

* * *

- Vandemon - escuchó a lo lejos al instante en que abría sus azules ojos.

Takeru apretó los dientes para evitar gritar del dolor. La nuca le palpitaba terriblemente. Se levantó con cierta lentitud sintiendo el lodo en la cara y de inmediato se percató de los caracteres japoneses que estaban junto a él. Entonces... todo no había sido un terrible sueño.

El frío le llenó el corazón, se sentía sólo y abandonado.

El rubio sintió ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo al escuchar las voces discutir.

- ..... más que una simple molestia!! - bufó Vandemon - Y apenas logramos deshacernos de 6. Según tengo entendido son ocho malditos mocosos -

- Quiera el destino que esos dos faltantes logren exterminarlos y devuelvan la paz al digimundo - replicó la anciana voz de Genai

- ¡¡Ya no hay digimundo!! - Vandemon lanzó una carcajada tenebrosa - Sólo un par de horas y todo esto será tinieblas y oscuridad -

- Y no habrá mundo que gobernar - observó la base de datos - Son todos tan geniales -

- No seas idiota - replicó Vandemon - ¿Crees que nos interesa este patético mundo? Mucho más allá está el verdadero universo el cual queremos gobernar. Los humanos no tienen la más remota idea del magnífico mundo en el cual viven y no saben cómo sobrellevarse unos a otros -

- Los humanos ni siquiera tienen conocimiento del digimundo. Deben dejarlos en paz -

- ¡¡Ya cállate!! -

Takeru se estremeció ante el sonido de una explosión.

- Después de todo.... esto es lo único que quería -

Con cierto temor mezclado con osadía el pequeño asomó levemente su cabeza y distinguió a lo que parecía un vampiro observando fijamente un viejo papel.

- Maldita sea - masculló perfectamente entendible - Hay otro de esos pequeños problemas en el mundo de los humanos..... Hikari Yagami -

_«¿Yagami?» _pensó el pequeño _«Debe ser algún familiar de Taichi»_

- Según esta basura sólo hay algo que nos destruirá.... - Vandemon frunció el entrecejo -... Aún nos falta mucho para invadir el mundo de los humanos. Sólo es cuestión de encargarnos de esa mocosa y asunto resuelto. El otro desapareció!! Pobre debilucho!! -

Un torbellino de energía envolvió al ser que segundos después desapareció.

Y aunque parezca increíble ahí estaba, en medio del lodoso piso, el papel amarillento que el enemigo había estado leyendo.

Y eso contenía mucha información.

Adolorido, Takeru se levantó y corrió hacia el papel que estaba ligeramente quemado por los bordes.

- La destrucción de las fuerzas malignas se deberá gracias a.... - los ojos azules se dirigían por los caracteres que por suerte estaban escritos en japonés - _kibou no hikari _-

El niño frunció el entrecejo confundido. Ese malvado ser había dicho Hikari, de seguro porque estaba escrito allí. Hikari debe ser alguien muy fuerte y valiente que de alguna forma destruirá a todos esos seres que acabaron con los demás.

- Debo encontrarla - se dijo nerviosamente acariciándose la nuca - Debo hallar a Hikari -

_Continuará.........._

* * *

Ebonwumon, Baihumon, Zhuqiaomon y Azulongmon son los 4 dioses, aunque en este fict **eran** los 4 dioses que custodiaban el digimundo. Azulongmon es nuestro conocido Chinlonmon .

**Notas de la autora: ** Y aquí es donde cambia la historia. Patamon no evolucionó y nuestros _Niños Elegidos _ enfrentaron un gran problema. Y no, no me he olvidado de Hikari, la niña que en estos momentos está enferma. Se supone que Taichi y los demás tienen que buscar a su octava camarada, no? ¿Qué creen? Así que comiencen a hacerme saber sus enigmas, conclusiones o consulten a un psicólogo para que les de mi estado mental (aunque creo sospecharlo ) y todo esto redáctenlo en el review o si son comentarios más personales les pongo a su disposición mis dos direcciones electrónicas: y 

Hasta el siguiente capítulo (que aún ni idea de cómo se llamará XP)

**Posdata: HaPpY bIrThDaY Lara-luna-sama. **Creo que este fict está como los que te gustan, sino es así avísame que con gusto cambio lo que desees.


	2. Regreso al mundo

**Notas iniciales: **Ya me dejo a un lado eso de la agenda, porque me va a dar más remordimiento al enterarme de cuánto le dedico a un fict y a otro no.

También espero que la caprichosa de mi inspiración no me obligue a publicar un capítulo cada año n.n y también, más que nada, anhelo leer sus reviews, muchas gracias por esos gratos momentos que me brindan (Y claro que ando reinspirada, mejor aprovecho esto nn)

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Regreso al mundo**

* * *

Calor.

La temperatura sube lenta y dolorosamente. El aire es pesado y denso. El ambiente es sencillamente extraño.

La niña mira insistentemente el reloj. Aunque... es algo absurdo. Él no puede venir, está con sus amigos divirtiéndose, riéndose.... y cuando llegue, dentro de algunas semanas, le traerá bonitas anécdotas y quizá algún regalo manual.

Estúpida fiebre, estúpida tos, estúpida gripe.

Si no fuera por ellas ahora estaría junto a su hermano, divirtiéndose en un emocionante campamento de verano.

Y ahora estaba sentenciada a pasarla afiebrada, con malestares, fastidiada.... y lo peor de todo.... sola.

Hikari odia la soledad.

- Taichi - murmuró levemente, como si al mencionarlo su hermano aparecerá mágicamente por la puerta.

Quizá era sólo su anhelo de estar en el campamento, tal vez era el hecho de que lo extrañaba terriblemente. Posiblemente sea que sólo su hermano logra sacarla de la depresión que la invade.

- Hace.... tanto.... frío - dijo en tono muy pausado mientras sus dientes se chocaban contra sí y por su pequeño y frágil cuerpo recorría un helado sudor.

Y no sólo el sudor humectó su temblorosa piel canela, a ello se le agregaron dos gruesas lágrimas.

- Koromon - musitó abrazándose a sí misma. La imagen de _algo_ dientudo y de color rosa invadió su mente. Luego negó con la cabeza intentando sacarlo.

Y el tiempo transcurrió lentamente, muy lentamente...

Hikari tenía la impresión de que cada minuto era un largo y agotador día. Un concepto totalmente absurdo ¿No?

* * *

Cansado, agotado, hambriento, sucio y a punto de desfallecer.

Y el ambiente que le rodeaba cada instante era más desolador y repugnante.

Takeru llevaba semanas vagando sin rumbo fijo, las piernas le temblaban a cada paso dado dejando sus huellas en el frío y negro lodo. El aire que corría en todo ese extraño mundo era pesado y tenía un extraño olor a soledad.

- El aire no tiene olor - se dijo a sí mismo en un hilo de voz.

Caminaba por inercia. No sabía ni en dónde estaba ni a dónde se dirigía.

El rubio procuraba no pensar en su familia, mucho menos en los amigos de su hermano, porque eso le daban todos los motivos del mundo para ponerse a llorar.

Y no era el momento de derramar lágrimas.

- Hikari Yagami... Yagami Hikari.... ella es mi salvación - se repetía a sí mismo.

No quería pensar en nada más, no quería enterarse de cómo demonios hará para encontrarla.

De pronto el niño sintió una mirada posarse en él. Y al girar abruptamente sobre sí mismo retrocedió con tal tosquedad que las piernas se le enredaron y cayó de espaldas.

- ¿Q.... qui.... quién.... eres? - preguntó preso del terror.

No había visto a nadie en mucho tiempo. Y la mirada azul y penetrante que le dirigía aquel extraño ser no le era confiable.

- Dijiste Hikari Yagami - replicó sin contestarle la cuestión planteada. Su voz sonaba ruda y directa.

Takeru respiró profundamente sacudiendo la cabeza. Luego se pasó la mano por el rostro para secar el sudor llenándolo de lodo, sin querer.

- No te voy a contestar a menos que me digas quien eres - le desafió con su vocecita infantil.

Existió un cruce de miradas azules, una tan decidida y desafiante como la otra. La única diferencia eran las experiencias obtenidas. Y en batallas el rubio salía perdiendo.

- ¿Quieres ir al mundo de los humanos? - finalmente le preguntó con una amplia sonrisa. El corazón de Takeru latió intensamente antes de asentir con debilidad. Por instinto el niño ocultó el pergamino entre sus ropas en una disimulada forma.

Abruptamente apareció junto a ellos un extraño ser de paja, con un sombrero azul puntiagudo.

- Ya sabes qué hacer - replicó la felina blanca.

- Muy bien. Tailmon - objetó el nuevo ser mientras aprisionaba a Takeru entre sus fuertes brazos.

**- Déjame!!! Eres cruel!!! T_e odio!!! No me t_**_oques!!! Auxilio!!!! - _La voz del niño se perdía cada instante más por lo débil que estaba y porque el otro ser se alejaba a increíble velocidad.

La felina apretó los guantes que envolvían sus garras antes de presionar un pequeño botón rojo de un extraño artefacto.

- Aquí Tailmon comunicándose, Vandemon -

- _Y bien... qué me tienes ahora? -_ respondió el digital por medio del intercomunicador.

- Está confirmado que el séptimo niño elegido no se interpondrá en nuestros planes. Acabo de deshacerme de él. Podemos seguir con lo planeado y nuestro octavo destinado pasará el resto de su existencia en el Mar de las Tinieblas -

_- Perfecto!! Entonces sigamos con mi plan -_

- Como usted ordene -

* * *

Y un rayo pareció atravesar su pecho.

- Hermano - murmuró Hikari presa del pánico mientras se reincorporaba de la cama con notable dificultad. La visión se le nublaba por el sudor, la calentura de la fiebre, y las lágrimas que regresaban con mayor fuerza.

Las piernas no podían soportar por mucho tiempo su cuerpo, con mucha dificultad llegó a la puerta de su habitación.

Tenía que salir de su departamento, debía ir a la Colina de la Luz. Utilizaría todas sus fuerzas en ello así tenga que pasarse meses en cama internada.

- Taichi.... voy contigo.... - musitó débilmente, sin embargo su cuerpo parecía no estar de acuerdo con ello. Las pocas fuerzas que tenía la abandonaban aceleradamente.

Un mareo intenso provocó que la habitación diera terribles y violentas vueltas en su mente. Golpeándola sin cesar.

Finalmente cayó antes de siquiera llegar a la mitad de la sala.

Transcurrieron muchos minutos antes que Hikari sintiera que alguien la levantaba.

- Está muy pesada - escuchó a una voz que definitivamente no conocía para nada.

- Sí, te lo dije.... es fastidioso -

Hikari sonrió levemente intentando abrir los ojos. La segunda voz sí la conocía perfectamente.

- _Sabía que vendrías.... trajiste a Koromon?_ - logró decir en voz ronca.

- ¿Koromon? - repitió el castaño mientras su acompañante soltaba un tanto brusco a la niña en el sofá cercano.

Hikari, con la cabeza aún dándole vueltas, asintió débilmente. Sentía que le picaban los ojos por lo que no podía enfocar bien su entorno. Sólo distinguía algo dorado junto a alguien cuyos rasgos notablemente eran los de Taichi.

- Koromon... el rosado - dijo la niña en un tono ligeramente más audible. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas no desmayarse otra vez.

- ¿Ves, Yamato? Aparte de fastidiosa es una loca de primera! - replicó el niño notablemente irritado - Bah! Por ello mis padres se largaron con mis abuelos, porque no soportaban ni un minuto más de su estúpida presencia. No los culpo -

Hikari parpadeó notablemente confundida.

- Taichi.... ¿Eres tú? -

- ¿Y a quién más esperabas? ¡¡Niña boba!! - el castaño se encogió de hombros - Fue una tontera venir aquí, una total pérdida de tiempo. Mejor nos regresamos al campamento. Aún debo ganarle a Sora en soccer -

Hikari sentía un palpitar acelerado en su corazón. Ese no parecía ser su hermano Taichi, sin embargo... lo era!!

La niña logró enfocar, muy horrorizada, cómo el niño acomodaba sus googles en su rebelde melena castaña para luego quitar algunas imaginarias imperfecciones en su camisa azulada. Junto a él estaba un chico que bordeaba su edad, con un cabello tan rebelde como rubio, vistiendo una camisa verde sin mangas, y de apariencia de pocos amigos.

- Tienes toda la razón, Taichi - dijo el rubio - Tengo lástima de ti, tu hermana ha resultado alguien inservible y enfermiza.... lástima que no sea como mi hermano Takeru -

- Oye... Yamato... te cambio a mi hermana por el tuyo - replicó Taichi con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

_«No!! No es posible» _pensó la niña apretando los dientes sintiendo que el escalofrío renacía esta vez desde su estómago.

- ¿Me crees tan estúpido como tu hermana, o qué?- expresó Yamato mordazmente - Ni con el cerebro vacío te lo cambiaría! -

- Ok... ok... entonces te la regalo. Igual, estoy seguro que a mis padres no les importaría -

- Vete a otro lado con tus porquerías -

- ¿Y si le agrego mi colección de juegos para Pc de la FIFA? Tengo 49 versiones diferentes -

_«Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla» _

- Bah!! Todo es fútbol, y aborrezco el fútbol. Prefiero una guitarra eléctrica -

- No lo aborreces tanto como yo a cierta molestia que no deja de mirarnos como si fuéramos bichos raros, sin saber que es otra la que está fuera de lugar -

- Bueno, ya vayámonos.... - el rubio obviamente le había cambiado el rumbo de la plática - Me fue decepcionante venir a tu casa -

- Ni que lo digas - el otro se volvió hacia la puerta - Ah! Hikari, si llegas a morirte no interesa -

La frase se clavó en la mente de la niña con tal brusquedad, las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos pero ni una lágrima salió de ellos.

El frío comenzaba a extenderse por su cuerpo.... esto debía ser una pesadilla.

Su hermano nunca... él nunca...

La niña sentía que el cuerpo comenzaba a quemarle con mayor fuerza. Escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse. Un nudo se quedó estancado en su garganta.

Se sentía mal.... no servía para nada... era una simple molestia para su familia.... una lacra repugnante. Por ello sus padres la habían dejado... por ello Taichi la había abandonado... por ello el amigo de Taichi la detestó con apenas conocerla.

_«No!! No es cierto!!»_

Hikari sacudió con furia la cabeza.

- Sí, sí lo es!! - las lágrimas recorrían libremente su pálido rostro, a pesar de tener los ojos fuertemente cerrados. El frío se incrementaba... y el cuerpo de la niña comenzaba a desintegrarse lentamente.

Oscuridad y Frialdad.... no existía nada más para ella.

_«No te des por vencida... no es el momento para hacerlo.... Sé fuerte, tienes que ser fuerte»_

Hikari sintió una calidez diferente que se posaba en su frente, algo que la llenaba de una agradable sensación de confortamiento.

Con cierto miedo abrió los ojos. Su alma pareció destrozarse en mil pedazos al visualizar algo dorado y verde. Lo peor para la niña hubiera sido que el amigo de su hermano hubiese vuelto a martirizarle la existencia. Pero la visión pareció ser un simple mal recuerdo, porque pronto pudo tener una mejor percepción de su entorno y distinguió la preocupada mirada de su progenitora.

- Sé fuerte, mi pequeña. Mami ya está contigo - la mujer no quitaba el frío pañuelo de la frente de la niña.

Hikari sonrió levemente aliviada. Era la sensación más deliciosa que había sentido en tanto tiempo.... le preocupaba a alguien, no era tan inservible como pensaba.

- Ya viene la ambulancia... tenemos que ingresarla con urgencia - informó el padre de la niña dejando a un lado el auricular del teléfono. La mujer Yagami asintió al instante.

- Taichi... Taichi.... - logró decir Hikari notablemente asustada.

- Tu hermano sigue en el campamento, se fue esta mañana. ¿Recuerdas? Pero le avisaremos para que venga de inmediato. No te asustes más -

_«Es verdad.... Él está en el campamento.... lo que vi fue un mal sueño»_

La niña cerró los ojos al instante en que su madre bajó el húmedo paño para cubrírselos.

_Continuará.........._

* * *

**Notas de la autora: ** Sí, claro.... Ya volvieron al mundo de los humanos, todos felices y comiendo perdices. Y la próxima vez que verán algo mío en el fandom será un fict en donde Yamato y Taichi se pelean por el amor de Jun Motomiya (Sin ánimos de ofender a algún fanático)

En realidad... esto apenas comienza n.n

Críticas constructivas, comentarios y halagos serán gratamente recibidos en el precioso review o en mail a **dragonzukino**, ese es mi nick en Hotmail y en 

Hasta la próxima!!


End file.
